


A Wrong Move

by tomorrowsnews



Series: Newsies In The Refuge [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Minor Violence, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsnews/pseuds/tomorrowsnews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert gets thrown in the refuge. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrong Move

It was a stupid idea. Granted, all of their ideas were stupid. This one was a special brand of stupid, however. But it had been so slow recently, they needed a pick-me-up. 

Albert sat in his bed—half of a bed, actually, because he was sharing it with some kid twice his size—and tried to pinpoint the exact moment their plan had gone to hell. The events of the past four hours were honestly quite a pretty big blur. He and Jojo were screwing around in the park, when they saw Snyder and decided that it was a good time to head back to the lodging house. As soon as they got up, though, Snyder noticed them. They began running, and he followed. They split up, figuring that between the two of them, whichever one Snyder followed was clever enough to lose him.

Naturally, because the universe was constantly shining down on him, Snyder had chosen Albert. Snyder seemed hellbent on a chase, and so Albert had to go pretty far out of his way in an attempt to lose the older man. He turned down an alley, what had to have been probably the fourth or fifth alley he had taken. Snyder kept running past.

_Finally,_  Albert thought,  _a break._  As soon as he stopped to catch his breath, though, a shiver ran down his spine. He had thought he was in uncharted territory here, but that wasn’t the case. Far from it, actually, seeing as every newsboy, shoeshine and factory worker in a five mile radius knew about this place.

Albert braved a look up at the refuge, its shadow looming over him. He was sure that he had been hiding out long enough—he was ready to get back to he boys. No sooner had he snuck out of the alley did he find himself shoved against the brick by Snyder. “You know, sir, you’re a lot more clever than you look.” A harder shove. He deserved it, but snark was the only thing running through his mind. Snark and adrenaline. 

So Albert found himself in a room with a number of boys he could only describe as “way too many.” He absentmindedly rubbed at the cut on his forehead, letting the sting remind him that this wasn’t a nightmare. Jojo had to have made it back to the lodging house by now. It wouldn’t take him long to figure out that Albert didn’t make it back, right? And he’d tell Jack and they’d come for him in no time?

Those thoughts were the only thing keeping the tears at bay that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted to Tumblr, but I had written this for IHateThoseDancingNewsboys because what are friends for besides torturing each other's faves?


End file.
